1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cutting tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trim cutting tool wherein the same is positionable adjacent a sheet of glass to trim associated insulative caulking material and adhesives relative to the glass surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutting tools of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art. In the installation of glass and the like, various sealinG and gasket type materials are utilized. Subsequently these materials are removed to provide a relatively neat and attractive finished installation of the glass. Cutting tools of the prior art have heretofore failed to provide a cutting tool organization particularly directed to this trimming operation, wherein extended effort is required to direct an associated cutting tip through various insulative bodies. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,536 to Thomas wherein an elongate handle is arranged for being pushed along a glass surface to cut the glass and minimize stress on a wrist and hand portion of an individual's body in performing the cutting procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,089 to Gerber, et al., provides a means of longitudinally cutting a fibrous tubular product in a step-shaped profile utilizing variously angulated blades positioned relative to one another to effect this cutting procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,488 to Connolly is illustrative of a hand tool utilizing a handle of a generally compound curved structure to secure a glass cutting blade at a forward end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,438 to Insolio provides a glass cutting blade structure wherein a preselected pressure on the cutting blade is limited regardless of pressure applied to the associated handle of the blade structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,828 provides a glass cutting tool formed with an elongate body whereupon force upon the cutting head will displace it rearwardly into the handle to direct lubricant to the associated cutting blade.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved trim cutting tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction to effectively cut and trim insulative products adjacent and contiguously mounted to a glass surface and in this respect, the present lnvention substantially fulfills this need.